sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sparrow (Ashley Monroe album)
| Recorded = 2017 | Studio = RCA Studio A | Genre = *gospel *folk }} | Length = 43:18 | Label = Warner Bros. Nashville | Producer = Dave Cobb | Last album = Live at Third Man Records (2016) | This album = Sparrow (2018) | Next album = | Misc = }} Sparrow is the fourth studio album by American country music artist Ashley Monroe, released on April 20, 2018, through Warner Bros. Nashville. The album is produced by Dave Cobb and recorded in the iconic RCA Studio A. Background In an interview with Rolling Stone, Monroe said "I knew I wanted to work with Dave; all of his records are consistently awesome and classic, timeless, old and new all in one". Monroe also teamed with notable writer-artists Brendan Benson and Waylon Payne, including on the seductive "Wild Love", and with longtime friends Angaleena Presley and Anderson East, recording the album while pregnant with son Dalton, who was born in August 2017. In a press release to CMT she stated "To me, this record is about acknowledging past hurt, forgiveness and freedom to move forward. The most terrible things that happen to you are the most beautiful songs. That's what I respect most about music." Sonically, Monroe lists country pop-oriented material by Glen Campbell, Shelby Lynne, Waylon Jennings and Elvis Presley as influences, particularly for their use of strings. She also mentioned listening to albums by Elton John and Rick Hall during recording. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Exclaim! | rev2Score = 9/10 | rev3 = Paste | rev3Score = 8.9/10 | rev4 = Pitchfork | rev4Score = 7.7/10 | rev5 = PopMatters | rev5Score = 8/10 | rev6 = Slant Magazine | rev6Score = | rev7 = Uncut | rev7Score = 8/10 }} Sparrow received widespread acclaim from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has an average score of 86, based on 8 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic called it "sharply constructed as an album, setting a mood with its first song and then finding variations on this lush, enveloping sound." Thierry Côté from Exclaim! concluded his review saying "she has crafted a captivating Southern Gothic country-soul masterpiece, one that can stand proudly next to the timeless works that inspired it. There may not be a better record to come out of Nashville in 2018." Commercial performance The album debuted at No. 21 on Billboard s Top Country Albums, selling 4,900 copies in the first week. It has sold 8,000 copies in the United States as of June 2018. Track listing Credits adapted from Rolling Stone. |length1 = 4:28 |title2 = Hard on a Heart |writer2 = |length2 = 3:25 |title3 = Hands on You |writer3 = |length3 = 3:52 |title4 = Mother's Daughter |writer4 = |length4 = 3:50 |title5 = Rita |writer5 = |length5 = 3:27 |title6 = Wild Love |writer6 = |length6 = 3:51 |title7 = This Heaven |writer7 = |length7 = 3:53 |title8 = I'm Trying To |writer8 = |length8 = 3:44 |title9 = She Wakes Me Up |writer9 = |length9 = 2:26 |title10 = Paying Attention |writer10 = |length10 = 3:38 |title11 = Daddy I Told You |writer11 = |length11 = 3:28 |title12 = Keys to the Kingdom |writer12 = |length12 = 3:13 }} Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. Musicians * Brian Allen – bass, cello * David Angel – violin * Dave Cobb – acoustic guitar, electric guitar, percussion, production * David Davidson – violin * Cris Lacy – A&R * Ashley Monroe – vocals, Mellotron * Waylon Payne – backing vocals * Chris Powell – drums, percussion * Carole Rabinowitz – cello * Kristin Wilkinson – string arrangements, viola * Karen Winklemann – violin Technical personnel * Hannah Burton – photography * Gena Johnson – engineering assistance * Mike Moore – art direction, design * Eddie Spear – engineering * Shane Tarleton – creative direction Charts Release history References Category:Ashley Monroe albums Category:2018 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Dave Cobb